


千灯引

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai, Lord Shimura (Ghost of Tsushima)/Original Characters, Lord Shimura/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

境井仁这位武士，总让赫通汗觉得不可思议。

他性情耿烈，对异族毫无悲悯，视同袍为己出。志村城内蒙古将士们因误食狼毒花而七窍流血的惨烈场景，至今仍让赫通汗历历在目。看起来，境井仁一日不除，蒙古铁骑收复东瀛就永远是场春秋大梦。

除了境井仁之外，这片贫瘠的海岛上没有一处值得赫通汗眷恋的地方。丰美的草场、奔驰的骏马、辽阔的雪域永远只存在于他温柔的故乡。而对马岛上，只剩下一群像畜生般或生或死的农民，和不堪一击的武士。

赫通汗曾在小茂田附近安营，和亲信们在漫步在海岸线上，欣赏由他们一手酿造的下界①地狱。只可惜好景不长,赫通汗的蒙靴里渗进细软沙粒,沾了海水的靴袜也变得又硬又涩，作为这片岛屿赠予他的第一份礼物，来自草原的汗王不敢恭维。就在他将靴帮拍在礁石上抖出沙粒的时候，远处,几个衣衫褴褛的岛民，正猫着腰穿梭在尸骸和战旗间，捡拾死人的身上那仅剩的值钱东西。赫通汗招了招手，令人将那几个岛民驱走。一会儿后，岛民又聚拢了过来，继续有说有笑地捡着东西。

赫通汗招了招手，叫来身旁的侍从问道：  
“武士虽死犹荣，可他们守护的百姓却没有半点尊严。你说，该杀吗？”  
“我尊敬的赫通汗大人，这群贱民，该杀。”侍从低声说道。

于是,来自草原的君王命人捎来顽羊角弓②，射出的箭矢转瞬间就夺去了其中一人的性命。  
另一位平民则被随从用长矛刺穿，挣扎了几下后就没了呼吸。

不消半盖茶的功夫,赫通汗目力所及的地方已经没有活人了。汗王满意地点点头，回道：“都看到了吧?这就是不受长生天庇护与祝福的蛮荒之地。”

他冷漠地觑了眼沙滩上被汗水浸泡到臃肿发臭的尸骸，继续讥讽，“我可绝不会为征服了这片弹丸之地而自豪。”。

然而，明明贫瘠的海岛上,没有丰美的草场、 没有奔驰的骏马、没有辽阔的雪域、只剩一群像畜生般或生或死的农民和溃不成军的武土。唯独境井仁这个从小茂田海滩上苟存于世的鼠辈，却被当地人拥戴，并冠以战鬼的名号残杀赫通汗的同袍们。

赫通汗并不恨境井仁。若真要问责，那也只能怪自己不够强大才会被敌人杀死，就像猎人被草原里的孤狼咬死一样。弱肉强食的世界，容不得弱者指手画脚。

可就在蒙古人与战鬼之间的博弈日渐焦灼时，身为战鬼的年轻武士，却赫然于日暮时分出现在蒙古统领的营帐前。

那天，他手无寸铁，全身上下仅有一副铁铸的战鬼面具。

长空辽阔，透迤的流云洇开如血的残阳，将霞光照拂在青年的衣裳上。驯养的鹰隼在天空盘旋长啸,境井仁所到之处一片肃杀。

“战鬼!是战鬼!快杀了他!”

之所以如此,是每个蒙古人或多或少都听过战鬼酷烈的传闻——战鬼只要举刀,本应风和日丽的晴空,就会雷霆万钧，降下落雷夺人性命。

于是，围堵他的蒙古将士无人上前将他擒拿,直至赫通汗的出现，吼出了战鬼的名字。

“境井仁， 我们真是好、久不见。”

身为蒙古的至尊领袖,赫通汗不急不缓地掀开帷帐，踱步向境井仁走去。他每走一步，由蹄筋、翎根与金丝相缀胶连的铠甲便随步伐振出犹如兵戈相碰时的响声,回荡在萧瑟的风声里。  
“你是来做什么？来杀我？还是迷了路打算摇尾乞怜，求我给你留个全尸？”

微风轻轻吹拂过境井仁一袭直垂与乌发，回应赫通汗的，是一阵良久的缄默。

蒙古人一边等待着境井仁的回应，一边心中暗忖：他是要与恶神阿拉罕③结盟,用阴狠毒辣的诡计将他和身后数百位战将葬身于此吗?

不是。战鬼杀人于暗处,这么做就像在引火自焚一样。

引火自焚?那不过是一时兴起的儿戏罢 了任凭目不识丁的草民都懂得浅显道理......

就在赫通汗内心震撼之余，青年字斟句酌的声音在耳畔回荡。“我不是要来杀你的。我是要来成全你的夙愿的。”

说着，他觑了赫通汗一眼，被鬼面遮住的半脸下，藏着笑，又似是在哭。

夙愿!赫通汗瞪大双眼，将境井仁的话又重复了一遍。“你不是来杀我，而是要完成我的夙愿?”  
本就对蒙古人憎恶至极的境井仁怒嗔道:“赫通汗, 几日不见,你连人话都听不懂了吗!是啊,我奉将军之名完成你的夙愿，你应该对我们感激涕零才对。

倭人的语言，赫通汗已经掌握近九成，可明明境井仁说出的每句话他都能听懂,一股荒诞滑稽的落差感却让他不由得开怀大笑。

身旁的士兵则面面相觑，不知他们的汗王何故如此兴致高涨。而境井仁则缄默不语，冷眼旁观眼前荒诞的一幕。

他的思绪，止不住地飘荡回前夜与舅舅的促膝长谈间。想到自己即将与舅舅志村别离,苦闷与忧愁不由充盈心扉。又见眼前仇敌此等气焰嚣张，境井仁对着放肆大笑的赫通汗,攥紧拳头,大声咆哮,句句满是愤懑和怨恼。

“闭嘴,给我闭嘴!“

境井仁的声音还在继续,赫通汗的笑声则停止了。这倒不是他理解境井仁五内俱焚般的悲痛，或是被境井仁那诸如“蒙古杂种、卑贱的侵略者”之类的字眼气得火冒三丈。这匹诞生于斡难河与不儿罕山之间的苍狼，流淌着成吉思汗之血的君王，意外地发现自己的无心之举，竟能给境井仁心头如刀割一样痛苦。

既然将对马岛收入囊中指日可待。不妨在将境井仁葬身于三界之外前，将他的信仰、他的声誉、他的言语、他的神明、他的身心、他的所爱。

通通摧毁殆尽吧。

“你来念念，我的夙愿是什么?”赫通汗扬起嘴角,露出食人虎 一般可怖的笑容，”若你舅舅真有告诉你将军的诏令,那你就不应该冲着你的夫君大吼大叫。

“你!”

境井仁声调陡然升高，恼羞成怒的模样却让赫通汗在心头卖弄起下作的念头来。他命人把将军将军诏令誉写成蒙文,逐字逐句对着境井仁和自己的手下们念出。境井仁当然听不懂蒙古语,蛮族的言语对他而言就同犬吠一般粗鲁。可当赫通汗的声音朗朗流响在营地里,原本还为战鬼的降临心惊胆战的蒙古人,渐渐地窃窃私语起来。随后，嗤笑声、口哨声、欢呼声、鼓掌声此起彼伏，连投向境井仁的眼神也变了样。

“你到底和他们说了些什么?”境并仁问道。

赫通汗笑着回道:“将军说话咬文嚼字， 我怕弟兄们不懂，所以把话说得糙点。结果，他们一听东瀛的将军命境井家与我结为连理，以期求和安民，便为我们的喜事拍手叫好。”

境井仁沉默了。当然,桀骜的自尊心和武士的清高，让他对赫通汗的嘲弄流露出鄙夷之色。此刻，他无比地想找把武器，将羞辱他的赫通汗剁成肉酱,但这个念头仅停留在“想一想"的程度而已，以至于境井仁分了神，被赫通汗一把搂入怀中。

隔着薄薄的衣料,赫通汗触到境井仁汗津津的、温热的脊背，感受着他躁动不安的心跳,还有他的恨、他的懊悔、他的无奈、他的无可救药。

更重要的是，生平与境井仁如此亲昵，那滋味令赫通汗怦然心动。

“你有卜卦与我婚娶的良辰吉日吗?”赫通汗弯下腰，将半身的重量压实在境井仁身上。青年艰难地撑起赫通汗,狠狠朝赫通汗瞪视，半晌挤出一句短促的话:“没有！”。

“你有昭告岛上的百姓,境井家的武士将与我成婚的喜事吗?”“没有！”

“那你舅舅有教你，出嫁从夫、为妻纲的道理吗?该不会你以为将军嘱托同我求和，你就能与我平起平坐,把酒言欢?‘是百灵鸟就要唱出最美的歌调，是人就要讲究礼貌’④,这句话你得好好记住了。”

境井仁紧咬嘴唇,没有应答,但似乎想起了什么,满目愁容。而赫通汗则像欣赏一块尚未雕琢的璞玉， 品尝着境并仁因自己的说辞狼显出狼狈得不知所措的神情。

数月来的腥风血雨，褪去了他不谙世事的青涩和莽撞,本该养尊处优的身躯也坚实矫健了不少。但眼睑上的两点黑痣,看上去依旧迷人,要比印象中的更漂亮。恐怕在新婚之夜,这对迷人的眼眸会让自己联翩无数旖旎的春光吧。

丝毫不知汗王脑际里的浮想，紧贴在身前的境井仁拼命支撑着赫通汗，渐渐体力不支，腰板和头一样低垂下来。“我不想.... 舅舅告诉我...些...

“哦，忘了问你一件事,你以战鬼面具示人，是生怕被人揭穿你的真身吗?

听见赫通汗要将面具摘下，境井仁下意识地用手去挡,可战鬼面具终究还是被赫通汗夺走。

只见赫通汗高举着战鬼面具，就同凯旋而归的猎人炫耀此行收获 的猎物。“莫非, 你们倭人送亲的婚俗竟如此寒酸、只给你少得可怜的陪嫁品?真是可笑！”

与浪潮般的欢呼声不同，被奚落的青年艰难地闭上眼睛。随着讥笑声的延伸，境井仁紧抱住被赫通汗箍得生疼的双臂，杵在原地一动不动。 顿时，一股无可名状的凄苦、悲京充斥心扉，眼里泛起一丝泪花， 待境井仁揩去后才知，那形似泪却不是泪的东西,不过是一滴淌落的汗珠罢了。

在境井仁与赫通汗结为连理前,对马岛上流传着两套说辞。

以镰仓幕府的口吻，境井世家最伟大的武士之子一境井仁临危受命，为江山社稷与使者的身份与荒淫无度的汗王赫通汗求和，却不慎遭蒙古人俘虏,生死未卜。

不过，在蒙古人的军营和一些百姓口中，俨然是另一幅光景。

起初，境井仁听闻自己要成为“蒙古杂种”的妻室，气到双颊发颤，并企图用绝食、咬舌相逼时，赫通汗便会命人撬开战鬼的嘴，将马衔深深勒进他的臼齿，每天灌喂只能解渴的羊乳，迫使他接受异族的饮食习惯。  
在看着境井仁“饱餐一顿”后，赫通汗便会优哉游哉地去战俘营里，赦免几个看起来老实巴交的草民、僧人，并轻描淡写地交代给他们一件事。

“当丰玉原野落下今年的第一片雪花， 就是我与仁的大喜之日⑤。所有愿意将祝福赠予我们的岛民，将视为蒙古人的同袍，不再受到同族的伤害。"

望向倭人悻然离去的身影，赫通汗嚼着奶食，悠然自得地回到独属于他和境井仁的毡帐里。掀开帷帐,映入眼帘的一派糜烂风光中，境井仁赤裸地蜷缩在皮草和镂金织物间，毫不掩饰脸上嫌恶的表情。

睃了眼被白浊浸渍而黏腻成一绺绺毛球的皮草, 赫通汗欣赏着面色潮红的境井仁，像安抚一匹尚未驯服的野马，爱抚着境井仁赤裸的身体。看起来在他出去的那会，青年已经体验过绝顶的滋味了。

“呜!”满面羞惭的境井仁将脸埋进了层层叠叠的皮草间，被施以媚药的身躯只消轻轻一碰便酥麻到令他心烦意乱。而因长时间被马衔紧箍的嘴，几道涎水正从酸胀难忍的嘴角蜿蜒到锁骨。

面对无法排遣的疼痛和蠢蠢欲动的索求，境井仁的心中只有一个念头：那就是快点让他去死，或是让汗王去死。可当赫通汗的手滑入他的双腿，轻轻抚揉起被冷落许久的地方时,如触电般的畅意沿着下腹一路冲上头顶，令武士剧烈地颤栗起来。

要不是他屏住呼吸,那妩媚的呻吟声差点就从嘴角溢出。

看着竭力克制自己不在仇敌面前失态的境井仁，赫通汗并不打算手下留情。几番拨弄下，对方的身体不由自主地兴奋起来，呼吸也逐渐化作短促的喘息。

事已至此，赫通汗摘下境井仁嘴里的马衔，俯身道：

“想要的话，就点点头，我这就给你松绑。"

赫通汗向境井仁使眼色，还不时替他抚慰起别处能叫他迷醉的地方来，但显然，驯服野马的过程并不顺利。青年匍匐在柔软的皮草上，咬牙切齿地说道：“别痴心妄想了、我是不会屈从一个蛮族杂碎的。”

境井仁的声音听起来有气无力。当然这并不全是欲壑难填的结果。

毕竟，自他被迫与赫通汗朝夕相处的时候,他的身心也在被赫通汗不断地折磨。

栖息在蒙古营地里的将士,食羊肉酪酥，喝兽乳和马奶酒，穿着以缕金、玄狐、猞猁、羊皮拼缝的长袍或戎装,平日里除了烧杀劫掠外，就再无其他事情可做。

唯有一袭直垂和挎裤的自己, 每天卧薪尝胆，一旦有机可乘就准备砍下赫通汗的头颅。但其实赫通汗早已下令,一旦他在对马岛上死去，那整座岛就将成为他的询葬品。于是境井仁埋葬于心的汹涌杀意，激起了赫通汗许久不曾有过的兴致。

他要亲手将一个倭人，变成蒙古帝国里最顺从他的奴隶。

于是，再将青年用粗绳牢牢束缚后，赫通汗用一枚被火烫过的银针，刺穿了青年的耳垂和乳首。  
在纤细的针游走皮肉的瞬间，青年发出一声凄惨的嚎啕，不顾一切地想挣脱赫通汗的掌控。而赫通汗一把扼住他的咽喉，硬是将金丝镶嵌的饰品缀进渗出血珠来的肌肤上。

这种将战鬼俘虏后任意施暴的场景，让赫通汗品尝一股无可救药的微妙快感。以至于他忘记要松开那扼住境井仁的手来，无端增加了对境井仁的痛苦。  
当赫通汗反应过来，将手松开时，几度昏死过去的境井仁颓然瘫倒在他怀中。  
“有这么疼吗，我未来的可敦⑥。”  
听着赫通汗虚情假意的慰问，不顾火烧一样的灼痛，境井仁再度拼命蠕动身体，想将嵌进他肤发里的饰品甩走。但他的四肢被粗绳牢牢紧箍，越是挣扎，被刺穿的软肉就会被坠饰拉扯出清脆的响声，换来赫通汗的一顿冷嘲热讽。  
“你还不如乖乖躺着涂药，这样伤口好得快些，以后才不至于饰品和你的皮肉黏在一起，扯也扯不掉。”  
当然，赫通汗在给境井仁扎耳眼后，的确会悉心替他擦药。但就在青年精疲力竭地瘫软在柔软的皮草上，以为一切都将暂告一段落后。毫无防备的下身，却被一股冰凉黏稠的异物开凿侵入。原来，赫通汗正用沾满药液的手指粗暴地鼓揭在青年身体里，再次涂抹那种能让人情迷意乱的媚药。  
“赫通汗、你好卑鄙......”  
青年的咒骂并没制止赫通汗的行径，他自顾自地将连接着境井仁的绳索,栓在毡帐里的架木边缘,头也不回地离他而去。  
还没等仰面躺在毛毯上的境井仁支起身来,药效发作后的身体，顿时让原本柔软的皮草化作无数双抚触在他肌肤上的手掌，被刻意放大的官能令他只消被任何柔软的织物滑过，便会兴奋到覆水难收的地步。  
“啊、不要、我不要变成这样......”侧耳倾听着毡房内的呻吟声，赫通汗啜着白食,将境井仁欲火焚身的模样当作馐斯⑦饱餐一顿。

①下界：蒙古族萨满教把宇宙天地分为上界、中界和下界，而下界是各种凶神恶鬼栖止的地方。  
②顽羊角弓：蒙古骑兵精良的军器装备之一。  
③阿拉罕：蒙古族萨满教里的魔鬼，无时无刻不想吞噬日月。  
④是百灵鸟就要唱出最美的歌调，是人就要讲究礼貌：蒙古谚语，形容为人处世要讲究周到的礼数。  
⑤蒙古婚俗中，草原儿女们一般八月金秋谈婚论嫁，冬季来临之际择吉日结婚。  
⑥可敦：蒙古大汗妻子的称呼。  
⑦馐斯：同馐馔,指代蒙古的一种饮食文化。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：蛇奸/产卵/异物/巨物

境井仁至今还记得赫通汗说过的话。  
倭人总爱以武士道自居，并将蒙古铁骑的行径视为禽兽。但所谓的武士道，不过是用荣誉、忠义等字眼，去粉饰丑恶的虚伪作为。谈起蝇营狗苟，倭人与蒙古人谁更疾甚？论追名逐利，倭人与蒙古人哪个更无耻？所以，相比蒙古人的纯粹，倭人同汉人一样，不过是一个个道貌岸然，擅长掩饰的伪君子罢了。  
在举例因功高震主被源赖朝①所猜忌，最终在高馆自尽的源义经②的时候，赫通汗将遮那王悲凄的身世与境井仁做对比，又问询起遣川之乱中若胜出的不是志村和境井家，也许境井仁的下场就同名如草芥的流民一样，潦草地生、无名地死时，身披蒙古长袍和镂金皮草御寒的东瀛青年低垂眼眸，嵌入耳畔和胸膛的坠饰在冉冉腾挪的篝火旁，泛起淡淡的珠光。胸膛上由金丝镶嵌以绿松石、玛瑙、琥珀等珠宝而编制的“博勒③”，则是赫通汗施展在境井仁身上的恶劣杰作之一。这些华贵的玉石间被堆垒进精巧的铃铛，哪怕是再狡黠的猞猁，也无法令“博勒”发不出丝毫声响。于是，境井仁只要稍稍动弹一下，悦耳的声响便如影随形，更别提等待媚药的药效消退时，听那一声声被欲求不满的身体而摇晃出的铃音，不知又将给自己带来何等的煎熬。  
其实，境井仁不止一次想要逃跑了。有时是趁奴仆不注意，便从毡房的缝隙里钻出去。有时是赫通汗同手下去郊野狩猎时，逮准机会转身就策马奔逃。  
但无一例外的是，境井仁的几乎每次逃跑都会以失败告终。  
这并不是武士的手脚不灵敏，也不是蒙古人追得太快。赫通汗往往在境井仁逃跑后派出随从和猎犬，循着境井仁一路逃跑的线路，将他经过的每个村落、每个寺庙、每户农家都记下，然后在夜黑风高之际烧杀淫掠，甚至连老幼妇孺也绝不放过。于是，在将境井仁踏足的每片土地都化作尸横遍野的可怖地狱后，这场残酷的屠杀游戏一直持续到赫通汗回到营地为止。赫通汗轻轻挑起帐幕，看着颓然盘坐在毡房里的境井仁，深深地叹了口气：“你的不辞而别，可害惨了多少人呀。”  
感慨之余，身披纯白右衽袍服④的青年怒声吼道：“赫通汗！你这个剁子手！为什么要杀害无辜之人！明明对马岛的一切都与你无冤无仇！”  
与境井仁天真的说辞相比，赫通汗全完没有将怒发冲冠的青年放在眼里。他乐此不疲地欣赏境井仁盛怒下的身姿，看着他手腕、脖颈、双耳、胸膛上的宝珠璎珞相互碰撞时，发散出晶莹璀璨的光亮，赫通汗竟看的恍了神。待到境井仁说到口干舌燥，双眼怒瞪着自己，整个身体仿佛凝结在空气中的时候，男人才整理了下思绪，忍不住笑道：“所以，你是在怪我下手太重？”  
在赫通汗眼里，境井仁的任何请求、愤慨、反抗都毫无意义，他的理想、愿望都是平凡而陈腐。天真的武士到此刻都不知，能活下来纯粹是赫通汗将他视作鏖战对马岛的战利品。  
既然是战利品，如何去好好炫耀它，才是胜利者该去考虑的问题。至于其他，一概目不旁视。  
待到境井仁的怒气渐渐衰颓，赫通汗轻描淡写地说道：“可他们中有不少人，还没等我开口就毫不犹豫地供出你的行踪，为的不过是求得一袋米的奖赏。所以，我替你，替武士道维护清誉，以敬国法,以儆效尤，这有哪里不对吗？”  
“我……”境井仁吃惊地望着赫通汗时，男人先前脸上的不以为然已经消失，倏然间变得异常严峻。  
“将军大人命你与我结为连理，你无法为我生儿育女本就是罪愆。你非但没有退思补过，还屡屡违抗将军旨意和我抗婚。境井仁，你要怎么偿还我？”  
“要我偿还你，就不要滥杀无辜！”看着赫通汗步步紧逼，境井仁失去了平素里的坐怀不乱。事实上，在他回来的一路上，他已经竭力制止了无数暴行，挽救了更多家破人亡的悲剧。但并不是境井仁化身战鬼将蒙古人杀死，而是看见他的百姓，往往顾不上羞耻和恐惧号啕道：“境井大人！我们祝福你与蒙古的汗王喜结连理，求求你快告诉这群蒙古人，放过我们吧！”  
蒙古人见到境井仁，也纷纷冲他颔首低眉，就像对待他们的汗王一样。按照赫通粗鄙的解释，汉人的君王圣心大悦，就爱勅降恩命，大赦天下。民心所向，他也想效仿一二，便先从对马岛开始。  
只是，侵略者们对弱者施舍同情的伎俩，往往取决于赫通汗等人的一念之间。一些生性奸恶的蒙古士兵，会直至境井仁走远后，将方才还幸免于难的平民用马刀活活砍死。当然他们熟视无睹的原因，纯粹是因为对境井仁的恨和妒忌。或者干脆说，被俘的倭人除了被当做奴隶贱卖、劳作、泄欲外，根本就没有活着的价值。区区蒙古帝国的手下败将，恃宠而骄，反过头来竟教蒙古人来做事，实在是可笑至极！对蒙古士兵如此，对赫通汗也是如此。  
“不想让我滥杀无辜，你就应该拿出与之相应的诚意来。”赫通汗凝视着境井仁的脸，望向那眼睑上的黑痣，倏地抬起手来，一把将境井仁的乌发往后撕扯，逼得青年露出脆弱的脖颈。  
在赫通汗面前破绽百出的青年，全然不知自己下一步将遭到怎样的毒手，只得徒劳地扑腾双手，嘶声低吼，眉头紧蹙。而赫通汗盯着境井仁恼火的表情，似乎在思索着什么，随后将嘴贴了上了境井仁的双唇。  
“呜！”  
明知自己会被境井仁咬破舌头的可能，赫通汗却尽情地含咬、吮吸，交换彼此的唾液和吐息。他的亲吻，像是要将境井仁生吞活剥一样，充斥着侵略与暴力，而盈满口腔的铁锈味让赫通汗兴奋起来，紧攥着境井仁发髻的手心渐渐松开，向着长袍的前襟里探去。  
被搂住腰际的青年挣不开赫通汗的拥怀，只得任由对方粗糙的手掌，粗鲁地游离在他那对嵌着金环的乳首。尽管境井仁坚决不承认这幅武士之躯随着与赫通汗的相处逐渐沦陷，然而身体某处泛滥的酥麻感、以及他无力挣扎去咬断赫通汗舌头的事实，触动着境井仁，让他感到揪心一般的难受。  
为什么我会觉得舒服？我的身体究竟发生了什么？  
“不、我不要。”  
境井仁用他干涩而沉闷的嗓音说着，可相比亲吻啜出的水声、挂在身上的玉翠珊瑚磕碰的音色，还要微乎其微。当绵长的吻终于结束后，脸颊通红的青年一边咳嗽，一边暗暗叱咄自己的无能，心中久久难以平静。  
看向青年窘迫的模样，赫通汗低沉的声音，穿透他厚厚的心墙。  
“看起来你适应得很快，境井仁。我相信以你的天分，日后定能成为我的好可敦，助我成就统一天下的鸿业远图。”  
听着那些被赫通汗刻意加重的字眼，愠怒之色涌上东瀛青年的面庞。  
“做你的美梦吧！”境井仁还没失去反驳的勇气，那身铮铮气骨哪怕遭受羞辱也不会被磨平棱角。“我总有一天会亲手杀死你，而你的功名不会记载在任何一本史书上，你将彻彻底底被世人遗忘。”  
“哦，那就让我稍稍期待下可敦的本事吧。”赫通汗笑着接口，用强者面对弱者时出于优越感而施予的宽容回道。其实，像境井仁这般尚未被驯化的耿烈，十分投契蒙古人粗犷的民风，加之明天就是娶亲之日，大局已定，此等丧家之犬之辈，不过是不知天高地厚的黄鹂罢了。  
赫通汗料想的没错。插翅难飞的境井仁在娶亲之日当天，才算真正认清时局。在繁冗的娶亲当天，从前境井仁一见他便憎恶的神情已经荡然无存，脸上毫无表情，仿佛被抽去了灵魂。直至马队绕过独守在青海村境井家的志村及家臣们的时候，骑在白马上的青年愣住了。他远远地注视矗立在他家门口的亲人和家臣，紧抿下唇，多少年来熬炼而就的凛然气节，在别离、孤独、屈辱的重压下，化作一滴泪淌了下来。  
对于这个男儿来说，所有的辛酸苦楚哪怕打掉牙齿和血吞，也不能向至亲的舅舅哭诉，残酷又荒谬的现实将他恪守的武士道碾得纤屑不留。今天过后，他身为武士的荣誉、功勋就会被陨灭，哪怕中途逃跑，赫通汗想必也会毫不介意地将他所谓的“亲家”斩于马下……见境井仁红着眼凝望远方，赫通汗则悠然自得地骑着马，悠悠哼唱起故乡的歌谣，引得下属频频向两人侧目。在抑扬顿挫的歌声唱到一半，沉默不答的境井仁问道：“你在唱什么？”  
“‘敬母歌’，那本是女儿出嫁时吟唱的歌谣。可你没吃过肉⑤，所以我只好替你的母亲，敬献歌谣。毕竟是她含辛茹苦哺育你成长，成为一名乖巧可怜的可敦。”赫通汗说话时充满自信的态度，竟能令境井仁没反应过来，身为武家的境井一氏被明褒暗贬的事实。那时，青年尚未三十而立，赫通汗则已过了四十不惑的年纪。光是在年龄和见识上的差距，就足以击败境井仁狭义的认知。  
当然，境井仁还未来还需要自己的一番调教，匡正琢磨他倔强的性情，才能成为有用之才。如果用暴力屈从，令他不堪凄苦而自杀，对赫通汗而言无疑是一种失败。  
其后，赫通汗也一直孜孜不倦地遵循着这样的看法。  
漫长繁冗的婚宴结束当日，赫通汗的下属在志村城旁搭了几顶毡帐，设馐斯宴祭天、祭火，在茶宴上堆满“白食”和“乌兰伊德”。原本凄冷败落的城外顿时热闹了起来，蒙古士兵在篝火旁载歌载舞，爽朗的笑声和明亮的火光自方圆五里都能看见。而志村城内，自己如何被赫通汗玷辱、嘲弄，又在舅舅志村面前颜面尽失的过程，成为了境井仁挥之不去的梦魇。

赫通汗驰骋蒙古帝国疆域四十余载，早已对怪力乱神之事见怪不怪。可在结合之时，男人察觉到境井仁其实有过若众之好后，面对自己娶来的可敦早与他人有过夫妻之实，原本还想和境井仁惺惺相惜的赫通汗，看着匍匐在身下的青年将鲸脂制成的软膏涂满后庭，再艰难地吃进他整根柱身时的谦卑模样，骨子里流淌的那股嗜虐成性令他的手法越来越粗暴。  
合欢的过程中，他将青年沾满油脂的双手擒到背后，像要将他的双臂肢解一样往身后拉拽，丝毫不给对方适应的过程。顿时，结合处被凿开的钝痛传遍的全身，境井仁的口中发出尖细的惨叫，那一盏鲸脂也不知滚到何处。  
虽说从前几回与赫通汗的交手中，境井仁对他残暴的性格早已耳闻目染，可到了要用一己之躯担起他狂乱的性欲，仅仅抽插了几下，青年的背脊、手臂、额尖就渗出汗来，在昏暗的烛光下闪着朦胧的水光。  
“你之前的那个男人，是谁？”赫通汗微愠地说道，“是路边的窃贼⑥、是贪图钱财的浪人、还是？”  
境井仁一时不知所措，仍保持着交媾的姿态僵在赫通汗身下。紧接着，他的头发就被赫通汗紧绞并向后拉扯，胸膛上的“博勒”荡得叮当作响。  
“对丈夫坦诚相待可是妻子的本分，快给我说清楚。”  
就这样，境井仁呻吟着道出自己对舅舅无可救药的爱慕，没有一丝一毫的悔怨。  
“你是得不到我的……赫通汗……就算你逼我成为你的妻子……”境井仁惨笑道，“我也早就给了舅舅……只有他能拥有我。”  
一瞬间，赫通汗几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。天底下怎么会有如此荒诞的事情？但他仍旧努力克制自己的怒火，免得一时失手将境井仁的脖子拧断。随着力道的加重，原本缓慢的抽送在糅合着鲜血、鲸脂和津液的润滑下，变得更加频繁而炽烈。原本如受伤的野兽一样低吼的境井仁，喉咙里也开始发出黏腻、诱人的嘤咛声，包括身下的那处瘫软，也渐渐抬了起来。  
但纵然在如此疯狂和欲求的交织里，境井仁的话语仍旧在赫通汗胸口生出一块心结。他怎么也无法接受志村谈及侄子时含情脉脉的神态背后，竟是这层不伦的关系。包括此前境井仁拼了命也要在金田城同他决斗的无谋，正是在那血淋漓的恨里头，错杂了一股强烈的爱，这正是让赫通汗最看不惯的地方。  
“既然如此，那我可要好好管教你了。”  
赫通汗血冲头顶，将那粗大的茎柱一次次往后庭狠狠撞去，不一会儿就有鲜血顺着青年的双腿间淌下。相比此前和志村你侬我侬的肌体相亲，那种简直要被贯穿五脏六腑的痛苦，将原本夫妇之始的缱绻变得血腥、残酷。  
不能想象，当初面对全副武装的蒙古暴兵毫不踌躇拔刀挥砍的自己，如今面对手无寸铁的赫通汗，却畏惧起合卺时的疼痛。他拼命咬住被褥，不让哀嚎声泄出，可赫通汗哪还愿意留给他情面，冷眼将境井仁的脖颈扼住，逼得他不得不松开紧咬的被褥，痛苦地喘息起来。  
“你与亲舅舅乱伦奸淫，难道不觉得羞耻，反而还以此为荣吗？”赫通汗按捺不住地说道。然而，境井仁看上去全盘接受，只是微微张开嘴唇，梦呓般地叹道：“志村大人……志村大人……对不起……我的身体……让恶人给玷污了……”说罢，直至赫通汗精泄而出，青年都没有再道出任何一句话语。  
翌日，当清晨的第一束阳光照拂在境井仁落满泪痕的脸上时，青年惊愕的发现自己正一丝不挂地躺在天守阁里，双手双脚被麻绳捆扎成四截。而隔着屏风，他隐约听见赫通汗和志村的谈话，关于幕府、关于将军、还有关于境井仁。  
青年身体前倾，想要听清两人在说什么，可他刚刚动弹，身体的深处却被什么通体冰凉的东西顶弄、翻腾。尤其是当那光滑的触感滑过被赫通汗蹂躏过的狭缝时，一阵令人头晕目眩的快感，就让境井仁舒服地像是要溶化了一样，盲目地发出细细的呻吟声。  
屏风另一端的对话戛然而止，取而代之的是志村急切的呼唤。  
“仁！你在哪里？”  
亲人的声音，令境井仁惊慌失措起来——若是舅舅走到屏风后面，看见他最心爱的侄子，被赫通汗玩弄成这幅正颓堕萎靡的模样，那该有多伤心、多屈辱啊！  
仅仅是只言片语，就能让欢愉变成折磨，兴奋变成畏惧。急于摆脱束缚的境井仁扭起嘴唇沉吟片刻，忍不住半睁开眼睛往身下像是被水濡湿了似的地方看去，便见他双腿间有堆被系在细细渔网里，蠕动的活物，而那半截露在体外的东西先是搐动了下，随后在网眼里吐出鲜红的信子，被淫水浸透的鳞片在渔网里滑蹭出簌簌的声响。  
是蛇。  
在之后的记忆戛然中断，境井仁的意识堕入到无尽的黑暗。

番外——  
随着眼睛逐渐适应黑暗，一副诡谲的画面，渐次朦胧地浮现在境井仁的眼前。不知何故，无数条蛇正盘踞在他身体各处，宛若被磁石吸住一般将他的身体视为冬眠的温床，甚至钻进他臀瓣间的缝隙，蹂躏起那处满溢着粘液的地方。  
强忍着厌恶和恐惧，青年拽起其中一条小蛇的七寸狠狠拧断。就在小蛇一命呜呼之时，一声尖啸幽深的洞穴深处传来，令人作呕的腥膻味随即窜入鼻中。紧接着，原本还缠绕在境井仁身上的小蛇四散而逃，一道硕大的身影从黑暗出现，睁开它比战鼓还要大的金瞳，觑视着境井仁。  
在与蟒古思⑦相遇的那刻，境井仁的心跳差点要停止了。构成蟒古思蛇身的所有元素中，腐肉、断肢、蛇鳞、以及密密麻麻蠕动的幼蛇，让境井仁连逃命的想法都剥夺了。蟒古思庞大的身躯，仿佛密布天际的乌云，将比洞穴更深邃幽暗的阴影向境井仁碾压而来，伴随着传来毛骨悚然的尖啸，叱责道：“你……残忍的母亲……杀了我们的孩子……凶手！凶手！”  
巨蛇张开血盆大口向境井仁袭来，而青年连将视线从蟒古思身上移开也做不到，僵在原地，除了眼睛尚能转动外，全身上下每个器官都变成了毫无意义的肉块，让他动弹不得。  
“孩子、把孩子还给我……”  
蟒古思的尖啸粗暴地刺痛着境井仁的神经，以至于当无数条蛇蠕动、蜿蜒、缠绕在青年身上，不断向他身体里入侵、啃咬的时候，被没入蛇堆里的境井仁才缓过神来，惊恐地尖叫起来。  
但真正的恐惧才刚刚开始。  
由无数条幼蛇拧成的蛇身，包裹住青年的全身，乳首和半身及后庭被亵渎着的同时，数条带有肉刺的茎身一口气贯穿了他，开始激烈的抽插，将尚未孵化的蛇卵在青年的肚子里着床。令人厌恶的黏腻和小腹一点点被蛇卵充斥的肿痛，让境井仁失心疯地哭嚎起来。可刚一张口，蛰伏在暗处的幼蛇便钻进青年的口腔，以至于连呼吸都变得困难。从嘴滑入喉管将体内肆无忌惮的蹂躏，连惊恐的声音都发不出。而另一边，数条粗壮的蛇身正撑开腔内的黏膜，细细的鳞片刮着肉壁的褶皱，搅动着境井仁的身体，在小腹凸出成股的隆起，将暴力般的快感浸淫着他啊的身体。  
面对痉挛抽搐而又脱力的身体，青年在高潮的余韵中失禁了。在感受着温热的尿液淌过自己双腿的间隙，肚子里膨胀又加剧了几分，那是蟒古思的分身执拗地在他体内产卵，将淫靡的刺激深深镌刻在他体内的前兆。  
“我会……照顾你….让你活得很久…..而你，则会在这里享受无尽的快乐….直到死去。”巨蛇将蛇信舔弄着青年颤栗癫狂的胴体，黏稠的唾液在境井仁的脸上、胸膛上滑下一道道晶亮的水痕。“作为你……害死我孩子的惩罚…….你的生命……就成为孩子的养料……”  
“不，我不要…….呜！”  
蟒古思没有感情，无论境井仁怎样哀求，它都只是平淡地享受着猎物的身体。无数次摩擦过肉壁里的某块软肉，让境井仁逐渐在恐惧中，品尝到扭曲的快感。  
“住手……肚子快受不了……啊……  
随着快感向他身体中侵袭，原本的苦痛被变换成快感，无论多么努力的挣扎，都只能溃不成声地吐出呻吟。  
不知道激烈的抽插多少次贯穿了境井仁的身体，突然间，一个异样的声音从青年的腹中传来。排泄的征兆让境井仁变得紧张，下意识地绷紧身体，可被洞穿的穴口里，一条条幼细的胚胎正从张开的腔口里排出。如果将其视为生命诞生时的圣洁，那可就大错特错了。因为那令人不快的物块在降临到人世间后，为了汲取更多的养料，又渐渐钻进了青年下身的孔洞中，混合着淫液和体液的气味飘荡在洞穴里，境井仁的身体被生殖的本能支配着，变成除了播种外就什么也做不了的苗床。  
最后，青年连会感到悲哀的意识都不存在了，剩下的只是沉溺在快感里，发出淫猥喘息的肉块。  
①源赖朝：日本平安时代末期至镰仓时代的武将、政治家。镰仓幕府首任征夷大将军。  
②源赖经：日本传奇英雄，平安时代末期的名将。与同父异母的兄长源赖朝一齐举兵讨伐平家，在著名的战役源平合战中战功彪炳，威名显赫。但也因功高震主为源赖朝所猜忌，最终兄弟反目成仇。  
③博勒：蒙古族妇女佩戴的胸饰名称，样式多种，有吉祥安康的寓意。  
④右衽袍服：蒙古族传统服饰。  
⑤没吃过肉：在蒙古人眼里，形容一个人“没吃过肉”，意味着这人根本没法得到本地牧民的接纳。  
⑥路边的窃贼：蒙古文化语境里，会针对攻击对象的血统进行辱骂，以“偷窃家族”嘲弄家族（血统）荣誉不正。暗喻对方的母亲是家里遭了窃贼才诞生下子女。  
⑦蟒古思：蒙古英雄史诗中著名的恶魔，它人身、多头，形如怪兽，能生吞活人。


End file.
